This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the Center. During the 2009/2010 period, the LBRC has conducted two successful poster sessions, one aimed for undergraduate students during the Independent Activities Period (IAP), and the other was an Open House for investigators from R &D laboratories and industries. Both are regular annual events. Core staff and students will be presenting posters in the Engineering International Conference. The Center also participated in the Principal Investigator's Conference organized by NIH.